Zidane's Secret
by ChibiMizu
Summary: BUAHAHA! Its yaoi baby! And not normal yaoi EITHER! Its ZidanexVivi! Yes, yes I know. The age difference right?! I DON'T GIVE A FUDGE! ^^() Read on, if you dare! And review to say how disgusting this idea is!


"Zidane's Secret."  
Disclaimer: MUAAHAHAHAHAHA! I don't own Final Fantasy 9 but that is OK cuz I write fics! ^^() EEEIII! ITS YAOI BABY! *grins evily* but its one nobody ever writes... ZIDANExVIVI! YAY! Its SOOO kawaii!! *laughs evily* Sooo... if u know of a site or fic that involves this couple, TELL ME! please? I like that pairing A LOT! ^^ So review and tell me! Read on!  
(takes place in the ice cave b4 Waltz Mage #1 on the first disk) And i don't remember the exact dialog or actions so I'm improvising... sorry @_@  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
~*Prolog*~  
  
Zidane stared up at the ceiling of the ice cavern, blinking rapidly.  
/What happened?/ he thought, rubbing his head and sitting up. /Last thing I remember was Vivi, Garnet and Steiner falling off that cliff then that smoke.../ he looked around and saw the others, unconscious. He crawled over to Vivi and looked down intot the black abiss that stood for Vivi's face. His bright yellow eyes were not visible and Zidane sighed.   
"How'd this happen?" he asked nobody inperticular. He stood up and brushed himself off. "More smoke!" he covered his nose and mouth as not to inhale it and ran off in the direction it was coming from.  
"How can you be awake?!" a voice yelled from somewhere above Zidane. He looked up just in time to see a dark figure imerge from the shadows.  
"Who the hell are you?" Zaidane asked, preparing to fight.  
"I am Black Waltz #1 and I will defeat you!" he said, blasting a string of lighting at Zidane. He blocked most of it and shook of the affects.  
"I will win!" Zidane called back. /I will win, for Vivi.../ he growled, anger boiling up inside of him. He charged at the mage, jabbing at him with his dagger.  
"All attemps are useless!" the mage laughed, mocking Zidane. Zidane then smirked as his body started glowing. He then jumped into the air a bit and then ran at the mage, trance taking over affect and killing the mage.  
"How could this happen?" the mage screeched before dissapearing.  
"Alright!" Zidane smirked, heading back for his friends.  
"Wh-what happened?" Vivi asked, fixing his hat.  
"Black Waltz #1. A black mage that wasn't stronger than me!" he laughed, pulling Vivi to his feet. "You OK Vivi?"  
"M-me? Yeah, just a little shaken up." he commented. "You better check up on Garnet and Steiner." he said, leaning a little on the wall, motioning for Zidane to wake up the others. Zidane hesitated and then nodded, following Vivi's advice.  
"Garnet? Wake up." Zidane picked her up a little, shaking her lightly.  
"Huh? What's going on?!" she asked, sitting up away from Zidane.  
"A mage attacked, I defeated him though, nothing to worry about." he smirked, getting up and kicking Steiner's armor. "Get up Steiner! Wakey wakey!" he mocked, kicking him repeatedly.  
"Stop that you sorry little ingrate!" Steiner yelled, rolling away from the laughing Zidane and getting up.  
"I think we'd better find a moogle so we can set up a tent. You guys don't look so good..." Zidane said, aiming it mostly at Vivi.  
"That sounds like a good idea." Vivi said with a happy tone to his voice, nodding. (AN- I woulda had him smile BUT you can't tell if he does or not!) Zidane grinned, happy that Vivi agreed with him.  
"Alright then! Lets find that moogle!" he climbed up the small ladder he had set up and getting on the right trail, the four of them headed off in search of a moogle.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
Ending notes: Whew! Nice little prolog thingy! I say sorry now for all missteaks and incorrections I make in the duration of this fic... its been so long since I've played the game... *scene fades while I am seen on the playstation* 'Stupid Beatrix! Why wont you DIE already! Geez! Noo!! Vivi! You CANNOT die! AHHGH! Zidane! FREYA???!! Now I have to start ALL OVER AGAIN!' 


End file.
